


Scrambled Molecules

by Glory1863



Series: The Hound of Baskerville [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Baskerville Research Facility, Drabble, Gen, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the secret projects at the Baskerville lab involves the development of transporter technology.  On test, the hound they get is not the one they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled Molecules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Game over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "magnet."
> 
> Someday, perhaps, I'll get around to writing a proper fic about Porthos and his adventure with Holmes, Watson and the Baskerville lab. Until then, here is a snippet.

“The capacitors discharged early, overloading the CAN while the data stream was in the magnet’s bore.  Are you telling me that’s why we have Porthos and not Willie, Aberdeen?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What happened to Willie?  Where is he, Major?” Watson asked.

“Presumably with Archer.”

“Good.  If Archer’s like most people, then he won’t notice the difference.  They’re both beagles.”  Holmes was bored.

“You’ve never had a pet, have you Sherlock?”

“Not a dog, no.”

“Trust me, he’ll know, and it may be a bit not good when he comes looking for Porthos.  Remember, the rabies tag is valid for 2155.”


End file.
